International Music Festival 30
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |pre = 29 |nex = 31 }} International Music Festival 30 is the up-coming 30th edition of the International Music Festival, to be held in Oslo, Norway, after the victory of Sandra Lyng with "Play My Drum". The contest is scheduled for the 11th, 18th and 25th October. Venue (Coming soon) Location Oslo (English pronunciation: /ˈɒzloʊ/, oz-loh, Norwegian pronunciation: ˈuʂˈlu ( listen) or, rarer ˈusˈlu or ˈuʂluneeded) is the capital and the most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes both a county and a municipality. Founded around 1000 AD, and established as a "kaupstad" or trading place in 1048 by King Harald III, the city was elevated to a bishopric in 1070 and a capital under Haakon V around 1300. Personal unions with Denmark from 1397 to 1523 and again from 1536 to 1814 and with Sweden from 1814 to 1905 reduced its influence. After being destroyed by a fire in 1624, the city was moved closer to Akershus Fortress during the reign of King Christian IV and renamed Christiania in his honour. It was established as a municipality (formannskapsdistrikt) on 1 January 1838. Following a spelling reform, it was known as Kristiania from 1877 to 1925, when its original Norwegian name was restored. Oslo is the economic and governmental centre of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies carried out by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008.It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi magazine. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo as the second most expensive city in the world for living expenses after Tokyo. In 2013 Oslo tied with the Australian city of Melbourne as the fourth most expensive city in the world, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU)'s Worldwide Cost of Living study. As of January 2015, the municipality of Oslo has a population of 647,676. The metropolitan area of Oslo has a population of 942,084.The population is currently increasing at record rates, making it the fastest growing major city in Europe. This growth stems for the most part from international immigration and related high birth rates, but also from intra-national migration. The immigrant population in the city is growing somewhat faster than the Norwegian population,and in the city proper this is now more than 25% of the total. Demonym for a male child or adult, is oslogutt—literally a boy from Oslo. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants 52 countries have confirmed their participation in the 30th edition, 5 more than last edition. While Algeria, Andorra, Belarus, Cyprus, Kazakhstan, Macedonia, Montenegro and Switzerland all returned from their absence, Finland and Lithuania have withdrawn from this edition. YLÉ did not find enough funds to pay for the participation, while Lithuania did not have enough interest in the public to continue participating for now. 'Returning artists' Kenza Farah returns to represent Algeria after having represented Monaco in the 12th edition and Algeria in the 16th edition. Ana Bebic represents Croatia for the second time, being their entrant in the 22nd edition before. Eleftheria Eleftheriou has represented Cyprus in the 8th, 11th , 13th and 27th edition before. Tamta represented Georgia in edition 8 and 27 , but also Cyprus in the 22nd edition. Haifa Wehbe represented Lebanon in the 16th and 29th edition and Egypt in the 21st edition. Thea from Macedonia already took part in the 28th edition. Ministarke was part of the Croatian entry when they won in the 21st edition. Dima Bilan represented Azerbaijan with Nikki Jamal in the 14th edition. Confirmed countries 'Semi-finalists' 'Semi-Final 1' England, the Faroe Islands, and Northern Ireland also voted in this Semi-final. Semi-final 2 Italy, Norway and Turkey also voted in this semi-final. 'Finalists' (Coming soon) The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Country order' (Coming soon) 'Spokepersons' (Coming soon) Other countries : YLÉ announced the withdrawal shortly after the final results due to a lack of fundings. A return in the 31st edition,however, is likely. : LRT was forced to withdraw after not having confirmed for the 30th edition. See also * International Music Festival